Stuck at the Carnival
by KyraTsuki
Summary: Matthew really wants to go to his town's local carnival with his boyfriend, Gilbert. They ride the coasters for awhile, until they get stuck on a Ferris wheel. Rated M for omake


This is a wonderful story dedicated to SpacePotato, the most awesome person in the world. She provided me with the

idea and a promise of a wonderful yaoi picture if I actually did this. Also, I'll do an omake on this chapter, too.

So, without further ado, on with the story!

Matthew waved a piece of paper in front of his boyfriend's red eyes. "Gil, Gil!" he exclaimed. "The carnival is today! Can we go, can we, please?" he begged, putting on his best puppy-dog face. Gilbert chuckled.

"The carnival? That place is a load of shit. Why the hell would you want to go there?" he asked, his voice clearly containing disdain.

Matthew pouted, sitting down on his knees and putting his hands together as if praying, all the while never removing his gaze from Gilbert's. "Please, pretty,_ pretty_ please?"

The albino sighed, running a hand through his snow-white hair. "Okay, fine, we'll go." He was suddenly ambushed, arms coming to wrap around his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you _thank you_!" The Canadian screamed, burying his head in his boyfriend's neck. "I love you!"

"I was hoping you loved me before I agreed to this," Gilbert remarked, a smirk on his face. Matthew pulled away, a look of fear crossing his face.

"N-no! I mean, I loved you b-before you said ye-"

Gilbert interrupted him. "I was kidding, Mattie," he said, chuckling as he ruffled the blond's hair affectionately.

"O-oh," the Canadian muttered.

"So, we goin' or what?"

Gilbert barely had time to breathe before his boyfriend grabbed his hand and begin to run in the general direction of the carnival, pulling his boyfriend with him.

Matthew stumbled a little as he and Gilbert exited another ride. Damn, why did he think it was a good idea to get on one that spun so much?

"Whadd'ya wanna do now?" Gilbert asked, reaching for Matthew's hand.

"Uhm..." Matthew muttered. They had gone on a lot of rides already, but some of them the Canadian didn't want to ride.

They seemed too...scary, to put it bluntly. Matthew looked around, glancing at the many different booths and rides. Matthew sighed, deciding to suggest going home when his eyes landed on something sweet.

"Cotton candy!" he exclaimed, startling the German- or was he Prussian?- beside him. "Let's get cotton candy!" The Canadian thus began to pull his boyfriend over to the booth selling the fluffy treat. Gilbert chuckled.

"Okay, slow down, the Awesome Me can walk, ya know," he smirked, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Matthew's mouth.

"O-oh, yeah, I'm sorry," the blond apologized, letting go of the albino's hand. Gilbert attached their hands again.

"That didn't mean I don't wanna hold your hand."

Matthew flushed slightly. "O-oh, rig-"

"MATTIE!" a voice hollered, interrupting the timid blond and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Matthew knew instantly who it was.

"H-hello to you too, Alfred!" he cried out, beginning to wiggle and writhe in the American's tight hold. "I-I

can't...breathe!" he choked out.

Alfred let the Canadian go, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that," he said, looking guilty.

Matthew took deep breaths of air, trying to refill his lungs. "It's okay, Alfred."

"You git!" another voice boomed. "You nearly choked the poor lad to death!"

"N-no! It's fine, really, Arthur." Matthew smiled weakly at the approaching Brit.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist. "He's fine," he said, his tone slightly icy.

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry for Alfred's behavior. He-"

"Whaaat?" Alfred objected, waving his hands like a madman. "My behavior was perfectly fine! Mattie is used to my hugs!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can go around choking the poor boy!"

Matthew sighed, feeling a headache forming. "Let's just go get our cotton candy, eh?" he suggested softly, taking hold of Gilbert's hand again.

"Yeah," the albino agreed, leaving the arguing couple behind.

"So we're stuck?" Matthew sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Looks like it," Gilbert said. "This is so unawesome." He slumped.

"Well, we have cotton candy, right?" Matthew said. Gilbert had snuck some in under his shirt, so they could eat it on the ride.

"Yeah!" Gilbert exclaimed, pulling it out.

Matthew glanced out the glass window, looking at the sunset, the people, everything. They were on one of the Ferris wheels that had little compartments for each seat. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, watching Gilbert as he pulled out the sugary treat.

"Here," Matthew's boyfriend said, offering the blond a handful of the colored sugar. Matthew took it, and just let it melt in his mouth, closing his eyes. He jumped when something warm and wet ghosted over his cheek, his violet eyes opening in surprise.

"You had cotton candy on your cheek," Gilbert stated simply, eating some of the treat himself.

"Oh.." was all that the Canadian could come up with as a response.

Gilbert chuckled and cupped Matthew's cheek, before pressing a gentle kiss to his soft lips. Startled, Matthew pulled away. "S-sorry," he mumbled, moving closer again. The Prussian smiled and kissed him again, though a little more forcefully. He pulled the Canadian onto his lap and rested his hands on Matthew's hips, never letting up on his kissing.

Matthew pulled away, panting. "I-I love you, Gil," he murmured, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the larger male's.

_"Ich liebe dich auch_," Gilbert replied, pressing soft kisses alongside Matthew's neck. He moaned and entangled his fingers in his boyfriend's hair, trying not to pull. All too soon, the albino quit the sucking on the Canadian's neck to grab ahold of the cotton candy and continue eating.

Matthew sighed, before leaning into his boyfriend and grabbing some of the cotton candy out of Gilbert's hand.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, but made no move to retrieve the candy.

"Fireworks," Matthew stated as showers of color began to light up the night sky. Gilbert wrapped his sticky hands around Matthew's waist, resting his head on his blond locks as more boomed, showing branching colors of light. He reached for the cotton candy again, shoving a handful of it into his mouth as he and his boyfriend watched the show.

"Wonder when we'll be let off," Gilbert said.

"No clue," Matthew answered. "But I hope it won't be for awhile.

Alright, end! Please rate and review. Omake coming soon. c:

**Translations: _Ich liebe dich auch-_**I love you too


End file.
